Coffee grinder-dispensers are known comprising a base structure housing an electric motor which supports a plastic cup member containing the coffee beans and a ground coffee collection container provided with a lever device for dispensing a predetermined weight quantity.
In the operation of this grinder-dispenser the coffee beans are ground by a suitable device operated by the electric motor, the ground coffee fed into the container then being transferred into the filter holder by operating the lever.
A drawback of this known grinder-dispenser consists of the fact that in the case of machines used in premises having a low daily consumption or related to determined hours of the day (such as restaurants), the ground coffee remains in the container for several hours, so degrading and losing its smell, taste and other qualities.
To obviate this drawback, grinder-dispensers have been proposed comprising a funnel-shaped container for conveying the ground coffee to a conventional filter holder in a predetermined quantity.
This known grinder-dispenser, which eliminates the drawback of coffee accumulation in the container, presents however the drawback that because of the volatility of its powder, the coffee often remains adhering to the surface which it encounters during its fall.
The result is that on the one hand the dispensed quantity may be non-constant and less than the predetermined weight, while on the other hand the powder quantity may be more than the predetermined weight because due to successive coffee build-up on the walls, the weight of the powder causes it to separate therefrom.
Another drawback related to the powder volatility consists of an accumulation of dirt in the support region of the filter holder.